


Yes

by AlphaDanielle1205



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: Other, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDanielle1205/pseuds/AlphaDanielle1205
Summary: Yes
Relationships: Yes - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes

Yes.  
Why?  
Because yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes


End file.
